


Balcony Meetings

by CanoeingNinjin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, birthday present to a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 17:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5342915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanoeingNinjin/pseuds/CanoeingNinjin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine your otp lining in two separate apartment buildings with balconies facing one another. Every day, Person A ( Akaashi ) goes out on their balcony to read while Person B ( Bokuto ) always comes up with an excuse to come outside on their balcony just to talk to Person A.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balcony Meetings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plantjimin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantjimin/gifts).



> I had no beta for this so pardon me if there're any mistakes.

 He was there again. Sitting on his wooden chair on the balcony, his effortlessly perfect black hair lightly blowing in the soft breeze as the wind chimes rang melodiously in the background. His face held in an impassive expression, the enchanting man turned the page of the book in his hands with graceful fingers. _Oh my god why is he so perfect._

 

 Bokuto Kotaro hid behind the curtains of his balcony, creepily observing the man on the other balcony. Akaashi Keiji was the man’s name. A couple of months ago, Akaashi had moved into the apartment directly opposite his, their balconies just to happening to face each other. In that short span of time, Bokuto may or may not have gotten a crush on him. _Okay, Bokuto. It’s time to go face him again. Act normally._ Bokuto exhaled in preparation and stepped out onto his balcony.

 

 “Hey, Akaashi! Is that a new book? What is it about? Is it nice? What part are you at?” Bokuto fired questions at the black haired angel before him.

 

 “Oh, hello Bokuto-san,” Akaashi looked up from his book to reply to his owl-like neighbour, “This is, in fact, new. It’s called History of the Rain by Niall Williams…”

 

 As Akaashi droned on and on about his - what sounded to be incredibly boring - book, Bokuto focused on the sound of Akaashi’s voice and the movements of his lips instead of what he was actually saying. _Man, he’s so beautiful._

 

“Bokuto-san? Bokuto-san, are you okay?” Akaashi’s worried calls of his name snapped Bokuto out of his reverie.

 

 “Huh?” Bokuto snapped his head up, golden eyes staring at Akaashi with immense intensity, “Oh, oh yeah I’m fine.”

 

 Unable to meet the burning amber eyes, Akaashi quickly glanced away with pink dusted cheeks.

 

 “Bokuto-san, isn’t it time for your volleyball practice?” Akaashi reminded him in an attempt to get the burning eyes off him.

 

 “Wait what?” Bokuto’s eyes widened as he clutched his spiky grey-streaked hair, “I can’t believe I forgot! Oh man, Kuroo will kill me! Gotta go, bye!”

  
 Akaashi stared at the opposite balcony where Bokuto once stood. _How can a person be hot and cute at the same time? It’s so unfair._

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Ramen!


End file.
